ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Calamity
Weapon skill rank? I just noticed this by accident. I know the information on the bottom of the page is simply a "review" of the WS, but does it even belong here? Personal experience, whether or not its from another site, should be put on a talk page, not on the weapon skill page itself. While there may be fact involved, it is mostly personal opinion, especially when there is a RANKING attached to it. I think it should either be moved to the talk page or removed entirely. --Toxictaru 08:42, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Moved opinion ;Analysis: Sorry, this is the worst WS in the game except when it is doing 1,800 plus damage to the Animated Horn at 300%. I'm not sure what function SE thought it would serve, but it occupies the same spot as Avalanche Axe, and does the EXACT same damage at 100 tp, making it a huge leap backwards in damage. The only redeeming feature of Calamity is that at 250+ tp it actually does start to outdamage Rampage, doing 500+ damage. But at this point you could have Rampaged two or three times, making it largely a waste of a spot which is a real shame, since it looks pretty cool and its at the same level as some other amazing WS such as dancing edge or guillotine. :) ;Update: The secret to calamity is that it has a chance to deal a very strong critical hit. I've seen over 1300 damage with it when used with sneak attack at 300 tp. However, the critical hit doesn't occur most of the time even with sneak attack so my initial thoughts were correct. ;Rank: C- Source Just a Snippet: "the critical hit doesn't occur most of the time even with sneak attack so my initial thoughts were correct" :*that rather very very wrong. Sneak attack -forces- a critical hit period. so if its randomly doing more damage when stacked with Sneak attack its either because of Double Attack or an unknown mod. There is no "Maybe Sneak attack with force a crit maybe not" its a 100% Hit, 100% Critical attack.(Sneak attack that is) - User:Karbuncle ---- Most weapons have a weapon skill which is one or two hits, does low damage at 100% TP, but fairly high damage at 300% TP. Steel Cyclone, Ground Strike, Full Swing, Spiral Hell are some other examples. These weapon skills are best used with THF subjob for Sneak Attack and the Martial weapon for the TP bonus so you don't have to work up to a full 300% TP each time. Calamity is the Axe version. It won't do as much as one of the two-handed weapon versions, of course, but it's a good option if for some crazy reason you're WAR/THF or BST/THF and only have a 1-handed Axe. Without Sneak Attack, Calamity is pretty weak compared to Rampage; even at 300% TP they will be about even. Calamity does 4x weapon damage + 1/3 str and vit, Rampage does 4.5x weapon damage + 1/3 str, so it's an extra half hit versus the vit mod. The VIT mod on Calamity is probably worth more, but then Rampage can get critical hits without Sneak Attack so it comes out about even. At 100% TP there's no contest. --Valyana 15:23, 1 July 2007 (CDT)